Two Southerners and the Rain
by Terez
Summary: ROMY story. Chapter 1: A night in the rain. Chapter 2: The Date. Chapter 3: Making up for the date. Chapter 4: Girls Day out. chapter 5 Girls Day out part 2. Please remember to review.
1. Dance in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men **

A/N: I am really nerves about writing a ROMY story, they are such big couple to take on, but the idea would not leave me alone. I have never written in accents so it may be sloppy, but I promise I am trying.

'Thoughts' (only Rogue has thoughts in this story)

* * *

**Two Southerners and the Rain**

It was June and about ten thirty at night, at the Xavier Institute, and the resident southern belle was sitting in her room. She could hear the other students outside of her room getting ready for bed, or at lest attempting to.

"Drake, hurry up and get out of the bathroom!" shouted Scott

"Has anyone seen my headphones?" yelled Jubilee

"Jamie get back here" shouted Ray, Rogue could hear the electricity sparking from his hands

"Yeah, Bobby had 'em earlier" called Sam

"Whoa!" cried Jamie as he no doubt fell and then spilt into his clones

"I gave them to Roberto" called Bobby form the bathroom

"Like Jamie watch it, sorry mom, so as I was saying…" said kitty, who sounded like she was on the phone with her mother.

"Why di--" started Jubilee

"Drake, get out of the bathroom!" shouted Scott once again, as he cut Jubilee off.

It truly amazed Rogue how they did not kill each other sometimes, or that she did not kill them herself. Luckily, she knew Logan would show up any second to tell everyone to shut up and get their butts in bed, so she knew it would be quite soon. She could barley hear them though if she concentrated on blocking them out, which wasn't hard since she did that all the time with the psyches in her head. She just wanted a moment of piece. She was alone sitting on her floor, in the dark. Her face was resting on the window of her French doors, with her eyes closed, as she listened to the pounding rain outside.

Rogue loved this time of night when she was alone and did not have to worry about hurting anyone. It allowed her the chance to be free, even if she had no one to share it with. She was clad in a pair of black cotton short shorts and a spaghetti-strap emerald green shirt. She usually wore this kind of stuff to bed; it gave her skin the chance to breathe.

A flash of lighting flooded the room, illuminating it for only a moment. When it did, it showed that Rogue had no make-up on. The dark purple lipstick was replaced with cherry red lips, the heavy eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and foundation was gone, leaving just a gentle face behind. Her hair had also grown over the last few months, so now it is just past her chest, but her white bangs stopped at her chin. It's curly, at the moment, since she has not taken the time to straighten it yet. She hates it when it looks like this. It makes her look softer and more approachable, which is the last thing she wants.

If someone where to describe the scene they would probably say that she resembled a porcelain doll, left alone in a lifeless room. Rogue refuses to think of herself as a porcelain doll, they shatter so easily. No she thought of herself as more of a rose, beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch.

Now she is starting to get cold even though it is a warm June night, goose bumps cover all of her exposed skin. She makes no motion to try and warm herself up. She loves the feeling of it, so different from being hot and sticky all day long. She pulls her face off of the window, opens her eyes, looks outside and they grow wide at what they see.

There, staring back at her in the dark, were two glowing red eyes.

She could not believe that he, the resident playboy, Remy LeBeau himself, was squatted on the railing of her balcony, in the middle of the rain, like the demon he thinks he is.

He is dressed in a pair of worn dark jeans that are fraying at the knees, soaked and tucked into his combat boots. She has a feeling that even the laces of the combat boots are tucked into the boots, so he did not have to worry about them coming undone. He was wearing a dark shirt, probably black, but she could not be certain. The thing she found most odd was that he was wearing full fingered gloves. She did not even think he owned a normal pair of gloves. Of course the bigger question was why was he wearing them in the fist place? Last, but most certainly not lest, was his trade mark trench coat, that was with out a doubt keeping him some what dry from the weather outside.

She thought he looked absolutely breathtaking. There was water rolling off of his broad shoulders and down the sleeves of his coat. The water dripping off of the end of his hair and running down his chiseled face, she would have love to kiss his wet lips while running her fingers through his hair, but she would be dammed if she let him know it. Sure she wanted him, but she wasn't going to allow herself to fall to her desirers. She would not be that selfish.

She cocked her right eyebrow at him and his response was to give her his million dollar smile.

"What d'ya want Swap Rat?" she asked through the window in a hushed tone, but just loud enough to be heard over the rain. The last thing she would want is for Logan to find out was that he was outside her window, watching her.

"Come outside wid moi." he relied, the smile never leaving his face.

"No!" she responded as she pulled her head back.

"Pourquoi?"(Why) he questioned with a slight pout.

"Cause its rainin'" she said with an eye roll and a slight shake of her head.

"What, ya gonna melt?" he asked with a grin.

"Ah just don't wanna git wet"

"Aww de petit (little) River Rat is afraid a gettin' wet" his grin only growing wider

"Ah am not, and 'sides what makes ya think Ah wanna go anywhere with ya anyway?" she said with cockiness in her voice.

"Ya know ya want moi Chère." He said with a flirtatious look, while stepping down from the railing and walking toward the doors.

Rogue snorted, stood and crossed her arms over her chest. This only proved to distract Remy, as the action pushed her chest up, creating more cleavage then normal.

"My eyes are up here Swamp Rat." Said Rogue as she uncrossed her arms, and brought her slender pale right hand up and pointed to her eyes.

"Je suis désolé Chère, promise I will make it up ta ya, if ya come outside wid moi," he said slyly with his nose barely pressing against her window.

"Ah already told ya no. What can't ya understand English? Well just incase, Ah'll tell ya in French, non. Now git outta here, 'fore Ah call Logan ta come an' throw ya out." Said Rogue as she closed her curtains, turned away form the door and started walking away.

She had taken three steps away from the door when she felt a gust of warm air and a couple of water droplets hitting her exposed skin. Just before she could turn around and give him a piece of her mind, a wet gloved hand snaked around her wrist and spun her around. She could not believe that, that no good-sleazy-manipulative-thieving-womanizing-rat had picked the lock on the door and just waltzed into her room like he belonged there. Okay, so maybe she could believe it, but that did not mean she was happy about it.

Remy could not believe the look she was giving him. He knew she was mad, but he thought the look on her face was more adorable then threatening. He just loved the way her lips pouted out, her nose scrunched up just the tiniest bit, her eyebrows pointed inward slightly, when she got mad, but most of all he loved what happened to her eyes.

He loved the way her eyes looked normally, but nothing compared to the way they looked when he got under her skin. And Lord knew he loved to get under skin, if only to see the reaction it got out of her. Her emerald green eyes became so much darker and had an unbelievable amount of fire burning behind them; he had never even seen emeralds with such brilliant color. He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame and he felt the lack of make-up only made her more beautiful. He snapped himself out his daydream. And when he did he did not even give her the chance to comment on him being in her room before he scooped her up bridal style in his arms. He turned, then starting walking back toward the balcony.

"What are ya doin' Swamp Rat!" Rogue all but screeched.

Remy let out a deep throated chuckle at Rogue's tone of voice, as he stopped by her bed and picked up a pair of black sneakers that had mud caked on the soles. Rogue loved the way his laugh sounded, so deep and rich. She knew she could listen to that sound all day long and never grow tired of it. She was so lost in the sound of it that she almost forgot being mad at him. Almost.

"Well Chère, since ya 'ave refused ta come out into de rain on yer own, I 'ave no choice but to make ya." Remy said matter-of-factly and that dam smirk was back on his face.

"Why are ya so persistent that Ah go outside?" she said trying to sound angry.

" 'Cause ya need ta 'ave some fun." Remy responded as he stepped out on to the balcony and closed her French door.

Rogue was immediately pelted with rain, but it was not raining as hard as it had been a minute ago and in Remy's arms she didn't really mind. She wiggled around just a little bit and tried to make it seem like she was uncomfortable, the last thing she wanted was for him to think that she enjoyed being in his arms.

"Ya keep wigglin' around like dat Chère and I might start gettin' de wrong idea." Remy said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue stopped moving immediately and slapped him in the chest.

"Pig." She snorted

"Well gee Chère, if ya wanted ta play dirty, all ya had ta do was ask."

Rogue chose not to respond figuring it would only provoke him more but instead glared down.

She felt him shift as he stepped up onto the railing of the balcony and then, he stepped off. For a moment they were freefalling, but Rogue did not mind she knew she was safe, she always felt safe with him. Hell most people would not have touched her once they saw all of the exposed skin, but maybe he just wasn't afraid because he was covered head to tow.

'Wait a minute,' thought Rogue, 'the only reason he would be wearin' full fingered gloves would be 'cause he felt his other pairs exposed too much skin. The only reason he would need to worry about how much skin he exposed would depend on how much skin Ah'm exposin'. (as he liked getting in her personal space just to irritate her.) If Ah was exposin' too much skin –like for instance now- he might try to accommodate, but the only way he could have possibly known that Ah would be exposin' this much skin would be if he knew Ah dressed like this at night. That's impossible, Ah never leave the room dressed like this, the only way to make it probable would be if he were…

"Have ya been spyin' on meh again!?" she asked with her voice full of anger.

He set her on the ground before he answered her; she hadn't even realized they had hit the ground

"Non I aint spyin' on ya, I'm keepin' an eye on ya, deres a difference." He insisted. "Now here, put yer shoes on so ya don't hurt yer feet" He said while holding them out for her to take. She grumbled as she reached over and ripped them out of his hands.

"We aint done talkin' 'bout the spyin' yet so don't think yer off the hook." She said while she stocked over to one of the benches to put her shoes on. The ground under her feet sloshing with every step she took.

She sat down on the bench with an aggravated grunt and slammed the shoes down on to the bench. Thankfully he had grabbed a pair of her older sneakers, so the fact that the inside would get dirty from her mud and grass covered feet was not an issue. She then picked up the left one and started roughly putting it on. She did not even bother untying it she just slid it right on to her foot. Then she repeated the same thing with the right one. Once she was all situated she let the rain rise off most of the mud before wiping her hands off on her shorts. She stood back up and walked back over to Remy. When she reached him she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Whatever ya dragged meh out here for had better be good."

"Give me yer hand." He said while holding out his right hand for her to take.

"What…why?" she asked surprised at first and then she narrowed eyes with confusion in her voice.

"Just give me yer hand, I promise nothin' bad's gonna happen."

"No."

Remy just continued looking at her and shook his hand impatiently.

She debated for a moment before letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes. She then placed her slender pale left hand into his waiting glove covered hand. Rogue let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly jerked her forward. She stumbled a little bit, but then she found herself right up against his chest, again. She froze. This was the second time she found herself this close to him in less then five minutes and unfortunately found herself trying to fight off a blush. She was about to ask what he thought he was doing, but before she could he clasped his right hand and her left hand together and brought them up, so their arms formed about a ninety degree angle. Fallowing that, he took his left hand and set it just above her waist. Then he slowly started swaying back and forth and in a small circle.

It took her a moment to realize what it was that he brought her out here for. He wanted to dance with her. She was so stunned at first; she hadn't even realized she put her other hand on his shoulder. All she could hear was the sloshing her sneakers as she moved on the mud and rain soaked lawn, the rain all around them and her heart pounding in her chest at being this close to him. She was so lost in the moment that she could not even form a coherent sentence. Fortunately for her, it did not last long.

"Ya…ya drug meh out here ta dance with ya?" she silently curst herself for how she sounded

"Well, yeah" he said as he spun her in a circle, which she found herself following.

"Why?" She asked when she came back around.

"Must ya always question me?'

"Yer right, what was Ah thinkin', it's not like Ah don't have any reason not ta trust ya. Ah mean it's not like ya tried ta kill meh, or ya've kidnapped me or anythin'". She said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"First of all I did not try ta kill ya and as for the second one why ya gotta say it like it's a bad thing, ya know ya 'ad fun."

She did not respond, only tried to hide the smile forming on her face. She had, had fun once he had untied her and, well, up until she found out what he really wanted her for. She loved being down south and being with Remy had only made it better. He had treated her like a normal girl, not like some soul sucking freak. He was kind to her even when she wasn't to him. He could make her smile and understood what it was like to have a messed up family. He was so great to her, but she knew that he deserved more, he deserved better then her. She knew she would never be good enough for him and slowly the smile on her face started to disappear. Unfortunately Remy had seen her smile and he had seen it disappear as well.

"What's wrong Chère?"

Rogue chose to ignore the question by changing the subject.

"Ya never answered my question." She said as they still continued with their slow dancing. "Why ya wanted ta dance with meh," she said for clarification, knowing he would try to turn it into a game "and Ah want an actual answer."

"Fine, but ya 'ave ta answer my question next."

Rogue stayed silent.

Remy was silent for a moment as well, it wasn't that he did not know what to say (lord knew he could talk to or about this girl for hours on end and never tire) it was that he wanted what he said to be well thought through. Rogue had thought that he just decided to ignore her again, but just before she went to repeat her question he let out a sigh and began answering her.

"Ya…ya just look so sad durin' the summer." He said looking sad himself. "Everyone is in shorts and short sleeve shirts and you have ta be covered up as much as possible. Ya lock yerself up in yer room 'cause yer nervous about bein' around dem when dere dressed like dat. Just figured ya needed a moment ta be free," he stopped, and smiled down at her, then leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear. "and if I git ta hold a belle fille in my arms, well I'm not gonna complain."

Rogue got chills at the feeling of his hot breath on side of her face and suddenly felt cold when he pulled back. She looked up into his eyes and was immediately drawn in to what she saw, complete sincerity. He genuinely cared about her feelings. 'God Remy why do ya have ta do this ta me,' Rogue thought to herself.

"Now, why are ya sad?" Remy asked

"Why do ya flirt with meh?" asked Rogue looking up into his slightly glowing red eyes.

Remy knew she was upset, but he could not understand why, he had not done anything wrong. If anything he had tried to show her how much she meant to him.

"I flirt with ya 'cause I like ya" he said as if it where obvious.

The reaction she gave him was last one he had expected. Right after he had said that she look even more upset, like he had just told her it was a game. Her emerald green eyes had unshed tears in them, her lower lip was trembling slightly and she looked as if she was having some trouble breathing. She let go of him and backed several feet away.

"Ya shouldn't like meh" said Rogue in a quite voice while looking down at the ground and hugging herself.

She did not understand how he did this to her, she felt so vulnerable when he was around. The walls she had spent so long building up around herself where of no use. She wanted to yell, curse, cry, get as far away from him as possible or throw herself allover him. Her emotions were so allover the place that she did not know what to do or how to feel around him.

"Rogue--" started Remy, as he walked towards her, but Rogue was quick to cut him off.

"No!" Rogue shouted, baking up to put more distance between them. Her fists where now clenched at her sides. "Don't sit there and tell meh that everything is ok! That we can have a relationship, 'cause we can't, ya deserve better then meh! Ya deserve a girl ya can touch and kiss and hold! A girl ya can have a family with and be happy with, not some soul sucking freak that condemns ya ta hell!"

Rogue had let a few tear drops escape her eyes, in her anger; she had only hoped that the rain covered it up. Remy had started looking at the ground half way through her speech and had yet to look up.

Rogue then turned on her heel and started walking away, feeling that she might have finally gotten through to him. It broke her heart to have to say that, but it needed to be said. She was only trying to protect him, why couldn't he see that. She knew he would be miserable being with her or he would get so sick of the situation and just leave her all together. A relationship with her was only bound to end in disaster, so there was no point in even having one. That's just all she had to keep telling herself.

Rogue had only made it about ten feet before she felt Remy grab her arm and turn her to face him. What she saw almost made her afraid. He looked angry with her, his eyes were glowing so much brighter than they had been before, (they only got that bright when he got very emotional) and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"How can you even say dat?" he said leaning in slightly, his voice stressed with anger. "How can you even think, dat for one moment, dat I deserve someone better den you!?" He said griping her arms tightly. "If one of us should think dat dey are not good enough for the other, it's me, but I'll be dammed if I just let you walk away."

He stopped and took a deep breath before beginning again. "What's it gonna take ta prove to ya that I don't care about yer powers." His voice had gotten softer with the last statement. He removed his right hand from her arm, brought it up to cup her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away what he knew was a tear. "I really do care about ya Rogue."

Rogue swallowed hard, trying to force her emotions back down before answering.

"Remy--" her vice shaky from her emotions.

"Shhh." Remy said while removing his hand from the side of her face and placing his first finger over her lips. Then he removed his left hand from her arm, placed it on the small of her back and pulled her close to him. He removed his right finger from her lips and brought his hand up and placed it on the back of her head as she buried her head into his chest.

"S'alright ta be scared Chère."

"Ah'm not scared, just frustrated."

"So what do ya say we relive some of dat frustration, let's go on a date tomorrow night."

She pushed slightly off of his chest, just enough to look up at him. She debated for a moment, but her heart won was starting to win over her head and she was tired of fighting it, but she was going to give it one last effort.

"Remy--" she saw the look in his eyes and had to stop her self. She could tell how much this ment to him. "Sure Swamp Rat."

Remy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Rogue let out a surprised shriek as he scooped her up in his arms and spun several times with her. He set her on the ground and opened his mouth to comment when someone else beat him to it.

"You owe me twenty bucks Kurt!"

'Kitty'

"Geese kit-cat I don't think they heard you in Australia"

'Tabitha'

'They couldn't,' thought Rogue as she pushed past Remy and looked up at the balconies. They were every single member of the school was standing outside on the girls' balconies watching the both of them.

Logan was glaring at Remy like he was going to tare him apart any moment. Kurt kept insisting that Remy had seduced her so the bet did not count. Tabitha and Amara where making kissy-faces, Storm smiling knowingly and some where even trying to hide behind each other so they could not be seen.

Rogue was mortified and questions started running through her head. How long had they been watching? How much did they hear? How long where they going to hold this moment over her head? And the questions where only bound to get worse the longer they where there so there was only one thing to do, go on the attack.

"If ya'll don't git outta here this instance, Ah swear ta God Ah'll kick everyone of yer asses!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, her face flush with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

Everyone knew that now she was pissed so almost everyone scrambled back into their rooms. The teachers had all calmly walked back inside, well all except one.

Logan stood on her balcony, with his arms folded and glared at them through the rain.

"What!" Rouge yelled up.

"I want you dried off, upstairs and in this bed within five minutes or I am gonna drag ya up here, understand?"

"Yeah whatever Logan"

"And Gumbo, I'm watchin' you" was his final statement as he walked back into Rogue's room and shut the French doors behind him.

"Nice ta know yer back Chère." Remy said while walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"git off, Swamp Rat Ah hav' ta git up stairs." She said while untangling herself from him and started waling towards the front door.

"Aren't ya comin'?"

"worried 'bout me Chère?"

"No its just that if ya git sick yer gonna be even more annoyin' than ya are now.

"Ya wound me Chère." he said while placing his hand over his heart

"Whatever."

"Were still on fer tomorrow night right Chère?"

"Guess you'll have ta wait and see, night Swamp Rat." Rogue said while walking into the house.

Once Rogue was inside she realized just how cold she was and was very happy to see two fluffy white towels sitting on the banister of the stairs. She quickly walked over to the stairs and pick up the towel on top. She started using it to dry off her dripping wet hair and started walking up the stairs. Once she made it to her room she was mostly dry and needed to change her cloths. With her cloths changed she let on a yawn and was just about ready to lie down in bed when a light outside caught her attention.

Rogue walked over to her window and pulled back the curtains to look outside. What she saw brought a smile to her face and an eye roll. Leave it to the Cajun to do something sweet. Remy had charged his cards and placed them in a heart shape with R and R in the middle. Rogue watched as the heart dicenagrated from the bottom up and then watched the R's follow the same. Rogue smiled as she closed her curtains and crawled into bed. 'Ah'm never livin' this down' was her final thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: yeah I know cheesy ending, but I like it. I do feel that this story might have a lot of unnecessary stuff, if you think so too let me know where. Sorry if any of the characters are completely out of character, I tried. If you notice that anyone is please let me know where and I will try to make it better. If you notice any other mistakes let me know. I used an online translator for the French so if that's wrong it's not my fault. I will continue this if anyone wants me to. Please review even if it is just to tell me things I have done wrong or what you don't like, but positive reviews would make me really happy.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

A/N: I want to say thank you to all who read and reviewed for the first chapter. I want to give a really big thank you to all who added this story to their favorite story and/or story alert. Anonymous Reviews are now accepted!

* * *

**The Date **

Rogue let out another growl as she threw a shirt on to her bed with the other rejects.

"Rogue calm down," said Kitty as she was flipping through a magazine while sitting on her friend's bed. "you know he'll love whatever you wear."

"That's not the point. Ah don't even know where where're going, how does he expect meh to pick somethin' out" she said as she threw another shirt onto her bed. "What time is it?"

Kitty turned and looked over her left shoulder at Rogue's clock. "6:00, so you still have twenty minutes."

"Go down stairs and find out what Remy's wearing."

"Why?" kitty asked slightly confused

"So Ah cin figure out what ta ware."

"Okay." Kitty said as she got up and walked out of her room.

Rogue continued looking for about ten minutes and Kitty had not come back yet.

"Hmm" Rogue said as she pulled out a dark green long sleeve shirt. The sleeves started tapering out at the elbow and ended up very wide at the wrist. The shirt had a shallow v-neck and when it got to her waist it swooped in on the left side and came to a point on the middle of her right thigh.

She put her pair of dark blue jeans and the shirt. Then she put and her black and white sneakers. Kitty had confiscated all of the strainers so Rogue's hair was curly. She then pulled on a pair of black gloves and picked up a choker.

"Oh my god, Rogue you look so beautiful." Kitty said as she walked back into the room.

"Thanks Kit." Rogue said as she was looking in her mirror and tying on a black ribbon chocker with a green metal cross on it.

"What took ya so long?" she questioned turning away from the mirror to look at her.

"Oh sorry I ran into Scott when I was looking for Remy and he wanted me to help him with a quick computer problem." She said as she sat down on the bed and picked up her magazine. "Oh and I am not telling you what he is wearing you get to be surprised, but I can tell you that you are dressed appropriately.

"Great." Rogue said as she picked up one of her shirts form the bed and hung it back up in the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah'm bakin' a cake, what's it look like Ah'm doin'?"

"Here give me that," Kitty said as she took the shirt out of Rogue's hand. "I'll put the cloths away; you're already late as it is."

Rogue looked over at the clock "it's only six-twenty-five, it's not like Ah'm and hour late."

"Doesn't matter, go I'll take care of this." Kitty said as she pushed Rogue out her door.

"Fhne." Rouge said as she walked away.

"I want to hear every detail of it when you get back!" Kitty yelled to Rogue's back.

"Yeah, yeah." Rogue said as she walked down the hallway and around the corner.

She was almost to the stairs when the sound of shuffling caught her ear. 'Is he really that nervous' Rogue thought to herself. Sure he would probably deny it, but anyone who knew him well enough knew that he shuffled his cards when he got nervous and Remy LeBeau did get nervous often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Remy**

'Where de hell is dat fille.' Remy thought to himself as he continued shuffling his pack of cards.

He cheeked his watch, saw that it was 6:25 and cursed in French under his breath. It wasn't that he was nervous, he kept telling himself, no it was just that he had made reservations at 7:00 and if they did not leave soon they would lose it. Okay so maybe he was little nervous too but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Swamp Rat ya look like yer dame near ready ta piss yerself"

Remy turned to the sound of her voice and could not believe the beauty he saw before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rogue**

Rogue could not believe that she had made it half way down the stairs without him noticing. Well she decided she should at lest get to have fun with it.

"Swamp Rat ya look like yer dame near ready ta piss yerself." Rogue said with a smirk.

She was happy with the result it got. He looked surprised and then happy to see her when he turned around.

"Yer late." He said stopping his card shuffling and putting them in his back pocket.

Rogue reached the last stair and rolled her eyes as she stepped off. "Ah'm not that late." she said walking forward and grabbing his wrist to read his watch. "Ah'm only six minutes late."

"Ya know I dink dat I should get a kiss for every minute yer late" he said leaning in slightly.

"Don't push yer luck, sugar" Rogue said as she let go of his wrist and started walking towards the front door. "were'er already late as it is, don't need ya fallin' unconscious."

"Hey chere wait up." He said as he jogged to catch up with her. When he did he threw his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. "Yer chariot awaits m'lady" he said while opening the door. Rogue saw his black motorcycle with a helmet hanging from each handle bar sitting in front of the stairs leading up the house.

Rogue rolled her eyes before saying, "What ya pick that up from '101 Cheesy Lines'."

"Fer yer information every line I say comes from de heart."

"We gonna stand here all day while ya flirt with meh, or are we goin' ta eat?" she said as she slipped out of his grasp and walked down the stairs towards the bike.

Rogue had pulled her helmet off of the bike and started putting on when she saw Remy reach over, grab his and sit on the bike. Rogue had finished strapping hers on while Remy strapped his on. Rogue threw her leg over on side of the bike and sat behind Remy.

"Better hold on tight chere" Remy said as the bike roared to life.

Rogue griped his waist when she felt the bike bolt right after he said that.

"That wasn't funny" She said as she hit him his right shoulder. Luckily she did not have to yell to be heard over the bike; all the helmets had mikes built into them. She tightened her grip with her left arm and quickly wrapped her right arm back around him when she felt the bike slightly swerve to the left. They had already driven around the fountain and were headed down the driveway.

"Ya probably shouldn't hit me while I'm drivin' chere."

"Ya made it swerve more than necessary, Ah didn't even hit ya that hard."

She felt him gun it again as the gates were opening up and had to tighten her grip when he made the turn around the corner.

"Stop doin' that."

"Ya know ya like squeezin' me." He said with a slight chuckle as he slowed down a little

Rogue was so glad he could not see her face, because if he could he would have saw that she was blushing at that statement. She did like squeezing him it gave her the chance to feel his body better. His muscles were tense all throughout his body and she could feel his rock hard abs though his thin black shirt.

"Not all of us girls are obsessed with ya."

Remy let out a laugh, before responding "yer just in denial."

"No Ah ani't."

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night chere."

"Where are we goin'?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Can't ruin de surprise now chere."

'We can't be goin' anywhere too fancy,' Rogue thought to herself. 'Ah mean he's in jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt with a dark blue button down (open of course) long-sleeved shirt over it and black gloves.'

"yer sure we can git in right?"

"Of course I'm sure we can git in, I made reservations"

"No not 'cause of that, but 'cause we're mutants."

"I know someone dat works dere."

They continued driving for five minutes until they ended up in the heart of Bayville. Surprisingly there was actually stuff to do in this town; you just had to know where to look. Remy drove down the street looking for a place to park and found a spot next to a tree along the side walk. Remy parked the bike and killed the engine as Rogue took off her helmet and got off. She shook her head to get rid of her helmet hair while Remy got off the bike and took off his helmet. Remy then reached over and grabbed Rogue's helmet from her and put them both in the storage unit of the bike.

Remy stepped up onto the curb as Rogue was checking to make sure that she was covered. When she was satisfied she looked up at Remy to see him offer his arm to her. She smiled and took his arm as they started walking down the sidewalk, which was easy to do with people practically jumping out of their way. People had ovousbsly seen his eyes or had recognized her hair, and if those weren't big enough tips that they were mutants, the way they were dressed in the middle of summer would have made anyone suspicious.

"Where are we goin'?" Rogue said trying to pretend that she wasn't hearing the people around her make sneered remarks.

"Boy ya don't like surprises do ya?"

"No, Ah don't"

"Well we're here, so ya can relax."

Rogue looked at the large white building that Remy had stopped in front of. It had four windows and deep red curtains hanging in all of them. It had a wooden door with a small window and a sign saying open. Rogue looked up higher and saw that written in big gold letters was: stake house.

"Shall we?" Remy said while opening the door for her

Rogue walked through the door and then stopped when she was only a few feet in. Every eye in the room turned to look at her and immediately got uncomfortable. Several people gasped when Remy walked up behind her. Remy walked around her and grabbed her hand as he walked toward the hostess.

"Can I help you?" Asked the hostess through clenched teeth.

"Qui, we 'ave reservations at seven." Remy said as he tried to pretend that everything was fine.

"Excuse me, did you just say you had reservations at seven?"

Remy and Rogue both looked behind the man that Remy was talking to. He was a man probably in his late thirties, his black hair was slicked back, his pencil mustache neatly trimmed and the look on his face practically screamed: your not welcome here.

"Oui."

The man leaned forward to look at the list and picked up a pen from the podium. He used the pen to cross several names off the list before looking at Remy and replying "Oh I'm so sorry, but we had to give your table away when you failed to show." Remy and Rogue could both tell that he was lying.

"What do ya mean," Remy said trying to keep his anger in check as he checked his watch, "its five minutes ta seven."

"Your watch must be slow sir. Now I'm going to have to ask that you and girlfriend leave." He said with a smile.

"What--" his voice rising slightly in anger

"Remy stop it yer gonna make a scene. Its fhne we'll just leve." Rogue said as she walked away pulling him behind her. The last thing she wanted was to end up on the news.

"Rogue what are ya doin' we 'ave every right ta eat in dere." He said once they were on the street. His eyes where glowing in anger.

"Ah know we do" she said as she started walking down the sidewalk with Remy walking along side her "but what do ya think is gonna happen, that their just gonna let us eat there. No. All that's gonna happen is, yer gonna get mad, they're gonna get scared and call the cops then, we end up on the news."

"So den what do we do?" he asked as he grabbed her right hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah don't know yet lets just keep walking"

They walked down the strip for a good twenty minutes until Rogue saw something.

"How 'bout we walk through the park" she said as she pointed towards The Bayville Park.

"And dinner?"

"There's a hotdog vender over there." she moved her arm to point it out next to the park.

"Hotdogs?" he said looking disgusted

"Ya got any better ideas?" she said look up at him

"Excuse me."

Rogue and Remy turned to the sound of the voice to see a woman with a two year old boy on her hip crossing the street. She stepped up on the sidewalk and walked over to them.

"You're both part of the X-Men, right?" she asked as she readjusted her child on her hip.

"Yeah is somthin' wrong?" Rogue asked concerned thinking the woman might be in trouble.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, my name's Cynthia Cermila. A couple of weeks ago you guys helped put out a fire on 2nd street and Ristic. I wanted to thank you because my husband was in the building and one of your teammates saved his life. If there's anything I can do to repay you guys, please let me know."

She then turned to Remy "give meh yer wallet" Remy reach into his front pocket and pulled out his beaten brown leather wallet and handed it to Rogue. Rogue pulled out a couple of fives and handed Remy his wallet back.

"Actually we're on a date and we haven't eaten yet 'cause we got kicked out of the restraint 'fer bein' mutants. Would ya mind buyin' us a couple of hotdogs and some sodas, it's just that he might turn us away 'cause we're mutants and Ah'm hungry." Rogue asked as she held the money out to her.

"No problem, what would you guys like?" she asked as she took the money from Rogue.

They gave her their orders and said they would wait for where they were.

"I can't believe we're havin' hotdogs" Remy said as he leaned up against one of the building.

"Quit yer whinin' it's not that big of a deal." She said as she joined him in leaning up against the building on his right side.

Remy reached over with his right arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her up against his side.

"m'sorry dis date hasn't been goin' so good chere." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"It's alright, Ah kinda expected it ta be honest" she said looking up at him.

"Quoi?" he asked wide-eyed

"Well yeah, I mean it's you and meh, most of the time things don't go the way we want them ta, why should this be any different."

"Dats true" he said nodding in agreement.

"You two make a very cute couple." said the happy voice of Cynthia.

Rogue and Remy both looked up to see the smiling face of Cynthia holding one soda and her son who was also holding a soda.

"Mercy." said Remy as he pushed off the wall, bringing Rogue with him.

"Uh yeah thanks" Rogue said with a slight blush

"Aww ya blushin' chere?"

"No, it's the heat." Rogue pushed off of Remy and crossed her arms in defiant.

"Right." He said smiling

Well here's your soda." She said while handing Rogue her soda.

"Thank you."

"And yours" she said as she took the soda from her son and handed it to Remy.

"Mercy."

Cynthia set her son down and opened up her purse. She pulled a bag with two hotdogs in it and handed it to Remy.

"I couldn't carry it all." She explained as she picked up her son.

"Its fine, thanks again."

"You're welcome, I was more than happy to help. Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go and get this little one to bed."

"Oh and your change is in the bag."

"Okay, thanks."

"She was nice." Rogue said as they started walking towards the park and then she took a drink of her soda.

"Yeah she was nice." Remy said.

They stopped at the entrance of the park and un-wrapped their hotdogs so they could eat while they walked through the park.

"Hey Rogue," Remy said as he pulled two five dollar bills out of the bag, "I thought you gave her ten dollars"

"Ah did" Rogue said as she looked at the money "she must of paid for them." he put it in his pocket.

"I wanted to thank you more then just going and getting the hotdogs for you, so I a paid for them, hope you don't mind, your new friend Cynthia" Rogue looked over at Remy to see him reading from the back of the receipt.

"Well that was nice of her." Said Rogue as Remy handed her, her hotdog and a napkin.

"Yeah." Remy said as he threw away the empty bag.

They both then walked into the park.

They both ignored the looks and the words that people where saying, or how some parents even went as far as picking up their children and leaving. Instead they tried to focus on the beauty of the park. The grass was neatly mowed, green and lush. The walkway was lit with lampposts and there was a giant fountain in the middle of it all. Rogue and Remy had walked pasted the fountain and further into the park to find somewhere that was by the least amount of people. They walked for a half-hour intent on getting as far from the entrance as possible. After passing a lake and a couple of jungle-gyms they found a wooden bench with metal armrests that they felt was far enough away from most people and sat down.

"That was better then eating in a restraint" Rogue stated

"How so?" he asked then took a drink.

Rogue turned in her seat so that her back was up against the arm rest and her feet were in front of her on the bench bent at the knees.

"'cause if we were in a restraint than people would be strainin' at us the whole time and everything would just be uncomfortable. This way, it's just you, meh and the people that we see for a moment as we walk by."

"Oh my god!" came the voice of what Rogue cloud only describe as nails on a chalk board.

"Oh crap" Rogue said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked

"It's a girl from school."

"Look guys the vampire's out on the prowl"

"Heheheheh" came the laughter of her little hyenas.

Tiffany Rezonea the most annoying, bitchiest girl Rogue had ever had the misfortune of sharing air with. She was tall, addicted to tanning beds, had bleach blond hair, blue eyes (that everyone knew was from contacts) and had a reputation for sleeping with every guy she dated. Tiffany thought she was the greatest thing in the world and if you did not just bow to her feet, or kiss her ass at every chance you got, you made it on to her list and then she made it her job to make your life hell. Lucky for Rogue she was at the top of her list since she told her off on several occasions.

"If y'all don't go away Ah'll show ya just how much of a vampire Ah can be."

"God, could you be anymore of a hillbilly."

"Better then bein' a slut"

Tiffany chose to ignore the comment and instead turn her attention to Remy.

"You know--oh my god" Tiffany screeched and took a couple steps back when Remy looked at her. Tiffany had been too focused on Rogue to even notice Remy until now. She managed to calm down before responding "Oh how cute, the Vampire and the devil, very well matched."

Rogue had had enough. She stood and walked over to tiffany and then, poured half of her soda all over her head.

"Ahh, you bitch." She said while shaking her hands.

"Ah only regret that there wasn't more in the cup" Rogue told her and then turned and started walking away.

Remy got up off of the bench and started fallowing after Rogue. He walked about ten feet before turning and facing the girls. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He wanted to tell them that if they messed with her or any other mutants, that they would have him to deal with, but he didn't want it to seem that they could not take care of themselves. Plus they might start thinking that she only dumped soda on Tiffany's head because he was right there. So instead he settled for what he did say.

Remy gave a low bow before saying "Salopes." (bitches)

He was satisfied to see a look of confusion on all three faces when he straitened up. They may not have known what he said, but that was half the fun.

Remy turned back around and followed the path to find Rogue. He found her sitting on a bench not to far from where they had been.

"What took ya so long?"

"Oh just givin' dem a piece of my mind." He said as he grabbed her hand and the started walking down the path.

They continued walking through the park just talking to each other. They were so engrossed with just talking and being with each other that nether one were paying attention to the time. Until rogue asked what time it was.

"Merde, we gotta go." Remy said yanking on her hand as he pulled her to the entrance of the park; luckily they were right by it.

"Why what time is it?" Rogue asked as they ran through the entrance

"Nine-fortyfive."

"So."

"Logan said I had ta 'ave you home by ten. He said if I didn't I was havin' a personal trainin' session with him and Laura tomorrow. Now I don't know if he was bluffin' or not but I don't want to find out." He said practically dragging her behind him.

"Stop pullin' Ah can run on my own." He let go and now they were both running down the strip.

They made it to Remy's bike and Remy pulled out both helmets and gave Rogue hers. Remy quickly strapped his on, got on the bike and started it. Rogue was on the bike after her helmet was on and Remy peeled out of the parking spot. They drove in silence both prying that Logan would not catch them and all the while knowing that they were screwed.

They came up on the street that leads to Xavier's and drove through the gates when they opened. Remy pushed a button on his bike to open the garage and pulled in and parked. They both pulled off their helmets and got off the bike.

Well ladies first." Remy said gesturing to the door.

"Chicken." Rogue said as she opened the door a crack and looked around. She saw no one on the hallway and quietly walked into the house. Remy fallowed behind her and closed the door slightingly. They then walked through a door that leads to the kitchen. They then walked through the kitchen to get to another door that leads to the foyer. Rogue pushed the door open and came face to face with Wolverine.

"Hey." Rogue said try to sound nonchalant.

"Don't 'hey' me Strips"

"Oh lightin' up Logan so we're," she turned to look over her shoulder at the digital clock on the stove, "twenty minutes late, its not like it's the end of the world."

"Get upstairs. You both have a danger room section bright and early tomorrow with me and Laura."

"Fine, ah look forward ta it. Night Swamp Rat." Rogue said pushing past him and going upstairs.

"Ya ever hurt her gumbo and I swear ta god it will be the last thing you ever do." Logan said as he pushed past Remy to go into the kitchen.

"If I ever did, I hope it would be the last ding I ever did." Remy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Logan walked over to the fridge and pulled a beer out. He sat down on one of the Bar stools and opened it. He smiled at the thought of how he was going to torture Remy in the danger room session in the morning, 'oh ya life is good' he though as he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't think of any other way to end this so that's what you get. Sorry if any characters are out of character. If they are let me know where. sorry for any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. making up for the date part 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, you really help motivate me to write. To all who have not reviewed chapter 1 and/or 2 I ask that you please review so that it can help me be a better writer. And I forgot to mention in the second chapter that Laura is X-23, for those who don't know. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

'...' means thoughts

* * *

**Making up For a Date Gone Wrong (Part 1)**

"Rogue, are you still down here?" Kitty called as she wondered down the metal underground levels of the Xavier Institute, looking for her best friend.

"Yeah" Rogue said as she walked out of the locker room and almost right into Kitty.

"So, how was it?" Kitty asked with a huge smile on her face. She started walking backwards down the hallway with Rogue in front of her.

"It was terrible,"

Kitty's smile dropped at hearing that, it was the last thing she had expected. 'What, terrible, no way Remy took her on a terrible date, that's just impossible. He's been flirting with her nonstop ever since he moved in and before that. Asking her to go on a date with him every chance he got.'

"Ah mean Ah swear Logan and Laura were tryin' ta kill meh. Ah mean its--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Logan and Laura? I wasn't asking about your danger room session, I was asking about your date. And I thought you and Remy had a session?"

Rogue got a smirk on her face before replying, "And it's my fault that ya didn't specify, Ah'm not a telepath ya know. And Logan said he came down earlier 'cause he had somethin' else he had ta do."

"oh. wait, you knew what I was talking about, and you purposely answered the question wrong?"

"Again, it's yer fault ya didn't specify."

"Fine, " Kitty said as she rolled her eyes dramatically "how was your date?" kitty then stepped to the side and turnded so that they could walk side by side

"Ah enjoyed it." she said smiling to herself.

They had arrived at the elevator and Rogue reached out and pushed the up button.

"Oh come on," Kitty said full of excitement "you're holding out, I want to hear all the details. What did you guys eat?"

"Hotdogs." Rogue said as she walked into the elevator

Kitty let out a sigh and glared at her friend as she fallowed her in, "Rogue I'm being serious." She said as she folded her arms over her chest, trying her best to intimidate Rogue.

"Meh too." She said as she leaned up against the back wall of the elevator and crossed her arms over her chest. The doors to the elevator closed.

"No way," she said as she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. Kitty looked for any sign that her friend was joking, but Kitty knew Rogue long enough to know that the look on her face meant that she was completely serious.

"Oh my god you're totally serious," she said smiling at the thought of Remy taking her out for hotdogs. "I never thought he of all people would take a girl out for hotdogs, especially you."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her.

"Well that wasn't what he was plannin', we were goin' ta eat at a stake house, but the manager, or whoever he was, threw us out." Rogue said with a sour look on her face. The elevator had reached the first floor and both girls walked out into the hallway.

"Why?" Kitty said slightly confused

" 'cause we're mutants"

"They actually said that?" Kitty asked in disbelief, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No but it was obvious, the look on his face when he walked over practically screamed Ah want ya out. Then he made up some bullshit about losin' the table 'cause we were late, even though we weren't. plus Ah could see that there was an empty table. It was just so obvious that he threw us out."

"And Remy didn't go off on the guy?"

"He wanted ta but, Ah pulled him out of the restraint."

"Oh, I bet he that made him really happy."

"he was a regaler ball of sunshine" she said sarcastically.

"Well it couldn't have been all bad, what was your favorite part?"

Rogue pursed her lips together and taped a gloved finger against her chin I thought."Hmm, Ah'd have ta say it's a two way tie, between hangin' out with Remy and just talkin' or pourin' half my soda all over Tiffany Rezonea's head." A smile had spread across Rogue's at the thought at what she had done to Tiffany.

At First kitty's face was horror stricken before she too smiled and laughed at the mental image she got of Tiffany soaked in soda.

"I would have loved to of seen the look on her face, but you do realize tomorrow is going to be like ten times worse than it normally is, right?"

"It was completely worth it."

They had reached the door to the kitchen when Rogue caught the scent of pancakes.

"Who's makin' pancakes?" Rogue asked Kitty.

Kitty looked at her wide eyed before stammering "um… I don't know, why don't you find out?" she said while putting her hands on Rogue's back and pushing her closer to the door. Kitty had phased her all the through the door and into the kitchen, Rogue could not believe what she saw.

Remy was standing at the stove flipping a pancake, which he then slid onto a plate that already had two pancakes on it. He then reached over on the counter and picked up and shook a can of whip cream then squirted a mountain of it on to the pancake. He set it back on to the counter and picked up some cut up strawberries off a plate and set four pieces into the whip cream and several around the stack. He picked up the plate and a coffee cup before turning around. He smiled when he saw Rogue and Rogue smiled when she saw that he had flour smeared on his checks and nose.

"Ya know chère as much as I love bein' stared at by a belle fille, ya probably should sit down so we can eat" he said as he gestured with the plate of pancakes toward the table.

Rogue looked over at the table and saw that there were already pancakes with whip cream and strawberries on it. There was also a cup of coffee, two sets of silverware, some maple syrup and an empty placemat.

Remy walked over to the table, with a slight limp in his step, but still with the grace only a thief could posses. He set the plate of pancakes down on the empty placemat and pulled out the chair. Rogue started walking over to the table while Remy sat down in another chair.

"Logan or Laura?" Rogue asked as she coked her eyebrow and sat in the chair then placed her napkin on her lap.

"It would be courtesy of monsieur Wolvie." He said as he drizzled hot maple syrup onto his pancakes and cut into them.

"So, let meh git this straight. We didn't have the danger room session together 'cause ya got up earlier, ta have session with them earlier, so ya could have pancakes made when I got out?"

"I'm just full'a surprises aren't I," he said as he took a bite.

"Why?" Rogue asked picked up her coffee cup and was pleased to see that it was just how she liked it: black. Rogue took a sip and then set the cup back on the table.

"Ta make up fer last night."

Rogue got a confused look on her face before saying, "what are ya takin' about, Ah said last night was fine." She had taken a bite of her pancakes and amazed at how good it tasted.

"Chère dat was a crappy date, and don't deny it" he said as he took another bite of his pancakes.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and took another a bite of her pancakes, this one bigger than the first. "Whatever," she figured that there was no point in arguing with him, he had already ready decided it was crappy and she knew she wasn't going to change his mind.

"So, how are de pancakes?" Remy asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Rogue let an evil thought cross her mind. She could tell him that they were grate, phenomenal even. Some of the best pancakes she had ever had, and that wouldn't be a lie, they really were, but than where would be the fun in telling him that right away. Rogue gave a slight shrug of her shoulders (as her mouth was full of pancakes) silently indicating that they were alright. She then had to pick up her coffee cup to cover the growing smile on her face, his reaction was priceless. The smile he had been wearing earlier was now upside down, and he looked as if she had told him they were absolutely terrible.

"What's wrong with dem?"

Rogue had managed to regain her composure enough to set the coffee cup back on the table and look at him confused. "What are ya talkin' about, Ah never said that they were bad, just indicated that they were alright." She then took another bite of her pancakes.

"Alright, imples dat yer settlin', and ya should never have ta settle for anything Rogue."

Rogue blushed at his statement and was amazed that he had said something that sweet when she had just practically insulted his cooking. Deciding that her little game with bruising his ego had to end since he said something nice, she decided to almost tell him the truth.

"Ah was kiddin' okay, if Ah had known that ya would go all drama queen on meh about yer cookin' Ah'd a told ya they were good the first time."

"Non, it's to late de damage is done. I do appreciate ya lyin' ta try and make me feel better though." he said while looking depressed

Now Rogue felt horrible, she wasn't trying to make him upset just keeping his ego in cheek. "Remy Ah'm bein' serious now, these really are good, some of the--" Rogue was interrupted by a deep throated chuckle coming from Remy. "What is so funny?" she asked slightly angered that he was laughing at her.

Remy looked up at her with slightly glowing red eyes (form joy) and about the biggest smile she had seen plastered on his face. "I knew ya were lyin' earlier chère, I just wanted ta see if I could get ya ta tell de truth."

"What?"

"Well first I could tell that ya really enjoyed de first bite and when the second bite was bigger I knew dat ya really enjoyed them. The second give away was when ya were smilin'. Oh I know dat ya were tryin' ta be sneaky by hidin' it behind de coffee cup, but ya fail ta realize dat when ya smile, I can read it in yer eyes."

"Yer horrible" she said as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"ya insulted my cookin'.'"

"Fine so were're even."

"Even."

"Thank you for making breakfast," she said as she picked up her plate, silverware, napkin, and coffee cup before walking over to the sink.

"Yer welcome."

When Rogue reached the sink she pealed off her gloves, picked up the soapy sponge and stated washing the dishes. She would rinse them off and set them on the counter so Remy could dry them. Once they were done Rogue dried her hands and put her gloves back on. Remy came up behind her and started leading her towards the door out of the kitchen.

"What are ya doin' Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked slightly aggravated that he was pushing her toward the door.

"I need ya ta leave and don't make any plans fer later."

"Why?" she asked completely confused

"So I can finish makin' up fer last night." He said as he pushed her out the door.

"What about the--"

"Tabitha," Remy called as he saw her and Amara walking through the foyer. Tabitha turned to look then her and Amara came over when he gestured for them to.

"Yeah?"

"I need someone ta keep an eye on Rogue and make sure that she is not 'ere de whole day. If ya guys can't do it find someone who can."

"Whats in it for me?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Be a shame if Wolvie were ta find out who really put de pink hair dye in his shampoo." Remy said with a smile on his face.

the smile on her face dropped before she replied "aye aye , captain" as she saluted him with her right hand, linked arms with Rogue and then proceeded to drag her away from Remy.

"Yer havin' people baby sit meh."

"Gotta make sure ya don't find out about de surprise." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Rogue was not felling good about the surprise. One she hated surprises which he knew, and two he was romantic so it was bound to be big and that alone was her biggest concern. All she could do was let Tabitha and Amara drag her upstairs, (for fear that if she struggled they might get hurt) where they would no doubt enlist the help of other students and then they would whisk her away form the house for a full day of bonding, which she absolutely hated, oh yeah she was defiantly going to kill him for this.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't rally think of a way to end this chapter, so I hope it is okay. Please review and let me know of any mistakes. **

**P.S. sorry this chapter took longer to post than the last one.**


	4. Girls Day Out part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I have anther ROMY piece called 'Ice skating' it has nothing to do with this story, but you might enjoy it if you like this one. **

**IMPORTANT:**** Laura (X-23) is going to be based more on her comic book counterpart than the one in the show.**

* * *

**Girls Day Out (part 1)  
**

"So, how was your date with the King of Hearts?" Tabitha asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Rogue.

Rogue was still being drug down the hallway by Tabitha and Amara and had to roll her eyes a Tabitha's excitement. She knew that all the girls were going to be excised and beg to know what happened, on what they believed was a phenomenal date. 'Ah guess that's what happens when the resident playboy asks ya out,' Rogue thought.

"Ah'm not tellin' the story five hundred times and why are we upstairs, he wanted meh out of the house." Rogue said in annoyance.

"Because we can't have a girl's day out with just the three of us" Tabitha said as she pulled Rogue over to one of the many doors leading down the hallway. She reached out, grabbed the handle on the door and flung it open so hard it slammed against the bedroom wall.

"Tabitha!"

"Lass are ye tryin' ta scare us ta death?"

Rogue looked in and could see Jubilee and Rahne sitting on the floor of their room surrounded by paper. They had a poster board in front of them, cut out blue letters, a glue bottle, scissors and markers. "I hope there's good reason you did that." said Jubilee

"Come on," Tabitha said as she waved out into the hallway, "we have to get Rogue out of the house."

"Why?" Rahne asked as she glued a letter onto the board

"Because Remy's going to do something really romantic for her" Amara practically squealed. Amara then squeaked in surprise when Rogue suddenly wrenched her arm out of hers and started storming down the hallway.

"Rogue wait!" called Tabitha as she bolted down the hallway to catch her, with Amara following close behind.

"We can't go!" called Jubilee from inside the bedroom.

"What is--" started Kitty as she walked into the hallway through the wall and right in front of Rogue.

"Kit--oof!" Rogue had tried to stop to avoid running into her and suddenly felt a weird sensation as kitty phased and then she found herself on the floor. Rogue flipped her hair out of her face and glared up at Kitty from the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Rogue." Kitty said as she bent down to help her up.

"Smooth Rogue!" Tabitha said with a smile.

Rogue then glared at Tabitha.

"What is going on?" Kitty asked as grabbed Rogue's arm to help her up.

"Nothin' " Rogue said as she pulled her arm out of Kitty's grasp.

"Hold it right there missy." Tabitha said as she latched onto Rogue's arm, Rogue let out a sigh at being caught again. "I am not having badger find out that I was responsible for the pink hair dye, (I added that to the end of chapter 3 a day after I posted it) he believes it was Bobby and I plan to keep it that way."

"Fine, now will ya let go, I'll come willingly just stop pullin'." Rogue said as she pulled her arm out of Tabitha's grasp and folded her arms over her chest.

"Great. Kit-cat why don't you go get our bags?"

"What is going on?" Kitty asked with her hands on her hips as she looked at the three girls.

"Remy is going to do something really romantic for her so we have to get her out of the house." Amara explained

Kitty's face lit up like a charismas tree as she smiled at Rogue "Oh my god that's so sweet, do you have any idea what it might be?" she said practically screeching from excitement.

"No." Rogue said as she leaned against the wall

"This is why we need you to go get our bags, were going to take her to the mall." Tabitha explained.

"The mall!" Rogue said as she pushed off the wall "Are ya insane, it's gonna be packed. Besides the mall isn't even open until eleven and last Ah cheeked it was only eight."

"Well we'll just have to do something else until it opens up."Tabitha said as she waved her arms in the air as if it were not that big of a deal.

"Most placed arn't open 'til eleven on Sundays." Rogue insisted.

"We'll be fine. So, are you coming or what kit-cat?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys in the garage." Kitty said as she turned around and walked back through the wall.

"Come on girls, lets party!" Tabitha said as she pumped her fist into the air and started dancing down the hallway and then disappearing around the corner. They then heard Tabitha let out a wahooooo and they both could only assume that she had slid down the banister. Rogue rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway toward the stairs with Amara beside her.

"Smith, what do ya think yer doin'?" Rogue and Amara had reached the stairs and could see that Tabitha was indeed sitting on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Logan was standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and Laura standing next to him.

"Nothing." She said with a slight smirk as she swung off the banister. She walked forward with her hips swaying dramatically as she slid a finger under Logan's chin and chuckled at his reaction. "Man you guys are so much fun to tease." She then turned her attention to Logan's clone/daughter.

"You should come to the mall with us."

Laura looked over at Logan, searching for an answer. She hadn't left the institute a lot and any time she did she was with Logan. It wasn't that she was afraid to go with them it was just she knew Logan liked to keep an eye on her so she wasn't sure if he would want her to go with them.

"Go, have fun kid."

"Don't call me kid." She replied with narrowed eyes

"Are we leavin' or what?" came the voice of the southern goth as she and Amara stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"How the hell they manage ta convince you to go, Strips?" Logan asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"They're baby-sittin' meh."

"What?"

"Remy wants meh out of the house so he can do somethin' ta make up fer last nights date."

"Why, what he do?" he asked sounding angry

"He didn't do anything Logan, he's just upset because our date kinda fell apart in the beginnin'."

"What time do we have to be back?" Laura asked

"What?" Tabitha asked with a confused look on her face.

"When he is done he is going to want her here, what time?"

"Oohh," she said as she slapped herself in the forehead "I forgot to ask. Hey Remy!!" Logan and Laura both flinched as Tabitha yelled for Remy.

"Quoi?"

"What time do we have to have her back!?"

"Will ya stop yellin'." Logan said

"I'll call."

"Okay, problem solved, lets go girls. See ya badger!" Tabitha said as she winked and blew him a kiss.

The girls walked out the front doors into the scorching New York summer heat. Amara starched as she took a moment to enjoyed the heat. Rogue, however, was the complete opposite. Summer was the hardest for Rogue it was when she felt like the biggest freak in the world. Even right now it just all had to do with how everyone dressed.

Tabitha was wearing a bright canary yellow tank top, tan shorts and flip flops. Her hair was in pig tails, and she pulled a pair of sunglasses with orange rims and rhinestones on them off of her head and put them on. Amara was dressed in a purple short sleeve shirt, white caprices and purple flip flops. Laura was dressed in a blood red tank top with a green vest over it that stopped right below her chest, a matching short green skirt and black lace up combat boots. She also had black studded bracelets on her wrists and a black chocker with a silver cross hanging from it. Kitty had been wearing a pale pink short sleeve shirt that have a long V-neck with a white shirt underneath it, a white skirt and pink flip flops. And then there was her. She was dressed in a charcoal tank top with a red see through long sleeve shirt over it which had been tied off below her chest, a pair of dark blue jeans, tennis shoes and her trade mark black leather gloves completed the outfit.

They walked over to the garage and had not found Kitty, which was odd since they had spent so much time in the foyer.

"Where's Kitty?" Amara asked

Laura sniffed and then brought her right arm up and pointed, "Over there."

They walked in the direction that Laura had pointed in and they could hear the sound of Kitty giggling.

"Who else is out here with her?" Amara asked in a whisper

"Piotr."

"Why didn't ya tell us he was out here too?" Rogue whispered

"You only asked about Kitty."

Tabitha looked back at them and held a finger to her lips before looking around the X-Van to see Kitty sitting on a stool. Piotr was lying on the ground underneath his motorcycle wearing oil stained jeans and no shirt. Tabitha turned around to look at them with an evil smirk before bringing her hand up in a fist and blowing into it. When she opened her hand a tiny orange time bomb was resting in her palm.

"Tabby what are you doing?"

"Relax 'mar it going to be so funny."

Tabitha squatted down and flicked her time bomb in the direction of Kitty and Piotr. It bounced several times before rolling and coming to a stop a few feet from Kitty. She wasn't worried about it breaking anything, as it wasn't big enough, it was only going to make some noise and a lightshow. All of the girls leaned around the X-Van to see what was going to happen.

"What's taking them so long?" Kitty asked as she turned and looked around the garage.

"Maybe--" KABOOM!!

Tabitha doubled over with laughter at the sound of Kitty screaming in surprise and Piotr armoring up.

"Katya are alright?"

Yeah, what was that?"

"I do--do you hear that?"

"It sounds like…Tabitha!!" Kitty turned towards the X-Van and could see Tabitha leaning against it holding her stomach and laughing.

"That wasn't funny Tabby!"

Yer right, it was hilarious." Tabitha said as she continued laughing and then wiped a tear from her eye.

Rogue was smiling too at seeing Kitty and Pitor in fighting stances a moment earlier before saying, "Come on, Kit were leavin'."

"I'm coming, um, bye Piotr."

"Goodbye Katya,"

"that was so not funny Tabitha." Kitty said through clenched teeth once she was closer to them.

"oh come on Kit-cat have a sense of hummer." she said as she threw her arm around Kitty's shoulder.

"What car are we takin'?" Rogue asked

"I asked Ororo, she said we could take hers." Kitty said as she held up a set of car keys.

"Great." Rogue said as she reached out and snatched the keys from Kitty's hand.

"Hey!" Kitty said as she stomped her foot.

"Ah'd like ta live ta see my next birthday." Rogue said as she opened the driver's side door.

"I've gotten better."

"Ya hit two mailboxes last time ya drove."

"No, I went _through_ two mailboxes the last time I drove and that's beside the point."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she sat down in the drivers' seat and shut the door. Tabitha, Amara and Laura got in the back and buckled in . Kitty got into the passenger seat and buckled in while Rogue pulled out of the garage.

"So where are we going?" kitty asked

"Ah could go fer some coffee, breakfast places are gonna be the only places open right now."

"Coffee it is."

Rogue was surprised that they had made it to the first light without Tabitha or Amara asking about her date with Remy, unfortunately that was as far as they made it.

"So, tell us how your date went."

"I'll tell you exactly how it went 'mar." Tabitha started from the back seat. "He whisked her away to a candle lit dinner. They ordered things on the menu that were impossible to pronounce and the prices weren't even listed because if you had to ask you obviously couldn't afford it. He feed her things from his fork and whispered sweet nothing in her ear, in French of course.

Kitty could not stop giggling at Tabitha's dramatic display of how she thought the date went.

"Okay what are we, some cheesy, 99 cent, paperback, romance novel?" Rogue said from the front seat.

"Oh come on Rogue, its Remy, if he doesn't wine and dine a girl on a date, than there is no hope for the rest of the male population."

"So what did you guys do?" Amara asked

"We ate hotdogs in the park."

Tabitha and Amara both looked at her in shock and then at each other before bursting out in laughter. Laura looked on clearly confused. She was still trying to understand why people were in relationships and now she was trying to figure out why it was funny that they had hotdogs.

"Why is it funny that they had hotdogs?" Laura asked as she tried to keep herself calm. She tended to get frustrated and then angry when she did not understand what was happening.

"be…because--hahaha" Amara had tried to explain through laughter but failed miserably.

"It was actually a good date fer yer information." Rogue tried to explain to both laughing girls before turning her attention to Laura. "It's 'cause they expected him to do somethin' big since he really wanted ta go out with meh and apparently hotdogs in the park don't cut it." Rogue said as she knew how Laura got upset with these kinds of situations.

"Oh."

Rogue stopped at a red light and started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She could still hear Tabitha and Amara giggling, Kitty had started looking through her purse and Laura was watching out her window. The light turned green and when Rogue started to go a car turned left in front of her. Luckily she had stopped quickly enough so nothing happened, but then the jerk had actually had the nerve to honk at her. 'God, Rogue thought to herself 'today is gonna be a long day.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though I can't decide if I like it or not. I couldn't help adding in Laura , I love her character so much. sorry about the very little amount of Remy I promise the next chapter will have more of him. Please remember to REVIEW!!**

**P.S. If you are enjoying this story please go cheek out my poll, I need help in deciding something!!**

**P.S. S. If there's anything you guys want to see (read) in later chapters let me know. I am completely making this up as I go since I originally only planed on this being a one shot. (with just the first chapter I was never planning on having Remy ask her out, it was decided spur of the moment).**


	5. Girls Day Out part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, The Art of War or Pinocchio  
**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys are amazing I can not believe how many I got. **

**APOLOGIES: **

**1) Sorry no Remy, I know I promised this chapter would have him and I started writing it, but I did not like how it was coming out so it got cut.**

**2) Rogue will not be gaining control of her powers in this story, HOWEVER, I will be making a sequel and she will gain control in that. The reason is, is that this story only has like two or three more chapters left and I wanted to have a valid reason for her gaining control.  
**

* * *

**Girls Day Out (part 2)**

Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were sitting next to each other on the ledge of a short wall that had a tree on the other side of it while drinking their frozen coffee. Rogue was sitting farther down the wall as she had taken off her gloves to enjoy her drink more and Laura had not wanted one and had decided to lean up against the wall.

"Cin we do somethin', Ah'm boilin' out here." Rogue said as she started rubbing her drink across her forehead as she tried in vain to keep cool.

"I know what we can do." Kitty said suddenly sounding very excided as she jumped off the wall. "There's a sale going at Ejfslar clothing store, they opened at eight, so we can go there."

"Sounds like a plain." Tabitha said as she jumped off the wall and threw her arm around Kitty. Tabitha suddenly stumbled forward and had let go of Kitty to avoid bringing her with her. She then turned around and with a raised fist yelled to the backs of three males "hey you jerks where's my apology!"

All three men turned and looked at Tabitha. They started to walk over to her when Kitty grabbed on to her arm and said "Come Tabby it's really not something to get into a fight about." Rogue had pulled on her gloves and her, Amara, and Laura walked to Kitty and Tabitha as they feared a fight might brake out.

"No," she said as she pulled arm out of Kitty's hand "I want my apology." She then marched up to the men and said "Now apologize." The tallest man of the three reached out, grabbed her wrist, pulled her close to him and said "make me." "Hey, let go." Tabitha demanded as she started pulling on her arm. Suddenly the man cried out in pain, let go of her wrist and sagged down to the ground. Tabitha looked over and could see that Laura had grabbed on to the man's wrist.

"Don't touch her." Laura said in a low threatening voice as she let go of him.

"What the hell did you do to me." The man said clearly angered as he staggered to his feet while cradling his arm.

"Pressure point." She explained as she stepped in front of Tabitha to keep him from attacking her again.

"Come on guys we should just leave." Kitty said as she was afraid that Laura might seriously hurt one of these men.

"Oh you guy's aren't going anywhere." Said one of the men as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. To the normal observer it would appear that the girls had not reacted at all when he pulled out the blade out, but in truth they had all tensed preparing themselves for a fight.

"You guys are from that Xavier freak school aren't you?" he said as he walked closer toward Laura waving the knife in her face. Laura had not flinch or batted an eyelash at what the man was attempting to do, which was scare her, this only angered him "What's the matter baby I scare ya speechless?"

"No." Laura said merely looking board.

"Let's see if I can change that." He said as he made to swipe at her. Laura caught his arm with her right hand and twisted it around which caused him to cry out in pain and drop the knife.

"Laura don't brake his arm." Rogue called

Laura snarled in response, which only proved how much she and Logan were alike, and then pushed him forward; he stumbled backwards into his friends. He whipped back around to glare at her then turned to his other friend and said "Yer the black belt Nick go kick her ass."

Laura picked up the switchblade as she watched out of the corner of her eye as the third person walked forward. A distinct SNIKT was heard as one claw slid out of her left hand. She saw that Nick had stopped walking towards her and was staring wide-eyed at the claw. Laura brought her claw up and positioned it sideways as she held the knife straight up. She then slid her claw across the knife which cut off the tip. She continued slicing down the knife until there was nothing left of the blade. She could see and smell that all three of them were petrified that they were going to end up like the knife.

"You still have not apologized." Laura said as the claw slid back in place.

They all started apologizing at once even going as far to say who it was that hit her as the one who had done it denied everything.

"You have until the count of three to be gone or you may get to find out how painful this claw is, personally."

That was all it took to send the three men scrambling away from her.

"That was amazing!" Tabitha said as she threw her arm around Laura's shoulder. "You have got to teach me that pressure point thing."

"Okay." Laura then removed Tabitha's arm from her shoulder and squatted down to pick up the pieces of the knife.

"Well that killed 'bout five minutes." Said Rogue

"I thought for sure you were really going to hurt one of them, Laura." Amara said

"Well apparently they thought so too, I mean did you see how fast they ran away." Kitty said with a giggle.

Laura stood up with the pieces of knife in her left hand and then walked to the nearest trashcan to dispose of it.

"So, we're still going shopping, right?" Kitty asked

"Duh" Tabitha said as she linked arms with Kitty and threw her other arm back for Amara to take. Amara linked arms with her then threw her arm back for Rogue.

"No." Rogue said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked around them.

"So, where is this clothing store?" Asked Amara

"Actually it's right down there." Kitty said as she pointed across the street to giant building that had Ejfslar in orange letters written on the front.

"That was rather convent." Said Rogue as she threw her drink away

"I saw the store when we were under the tree and remembered that they were having a sale." Kitty explained as she , Tabitha and Amara threw away their drinks as the walked by the trashcan. Kitty then offered her arm to Laura and Laura accepted her arm.

All five of the girls walked into the clothing store and were pleased to be hit with a gust of cold artificial air. Tabitha pulled her sunglasses up to the top of her head as a smile spared across Kitty, Amara and her own face. Rogue and Laura, however, merely looked board as shopping wasn't exactly at the top of their list of favorite things to do.

"Let's go this way." Tabitha said as she started walking to the left and releasing the other girls arms. They walked down an aisle and started looking at sale items.

"So what are we doin' after this?"

"We just started and you already want to know what's next?" Kitty said in shock

"We could go to a movie and then go to the mall." Amara suggested

"What's out?" Tabitha asked

Rogue's face suddenly brightened up as she said "there's a new horror movie that came out on Friday, Ah really want ta see it."

"What's it called?" Kitty asked as she knew that Rogue preferred the really bloody horror movies

"It got really good reviews." Rogue said as she ignored the question

"Rogue." Kitty said with a slightly warning edge in her voice. She knew that Rogue trying to make it so that they agreed to see it without hearing the title.

"Geart actors."

"Rogue what is the title of the movie?"

Rogue had admitted defeat as she looked down at the shirt that she was holding and said in a quiet vice, "Slaughter Row."

"No way." Kitty as she walked over to where Amara and Tabitha were standing an aisle down.

"Oh come on Kit, it only sounds worse than it is." Rogue said as threw the shirt on to a rack of cloths as she fallowed after her.

"What did she say?" Tabitha asked as she held up a sparkly pink shirt

"Slaughter Row."

"No." Tabitha and Amara said together.

"Oh come on ya big babies."

"I want to see it." Laura said as she walked around the corner.

Rogue suddenly felt better at knowing that she would get to go see the movie. It was a known fact that the only movies Laura enjoyed were horror movies. Sure she could sit through any other movie and she would actually pay attention, but it was obvious that she wasn't enjoying it and that she was only watching because everyone else was and she did not want to be left out. "Aright meh and Laura cin go see it and y'all cin see somethin' else."

"Alright, that would make more since than trying to make each other see something we don't want to see." Kitty said.

"Well now that that's settled lets shop." Tabitha said as she pulled another shirt off a rack and walked around the corner. Kitty Amara, Laura and Rogue all followed after her.

Rogue pulled her cell phone out of her purse and flipped it open to see that the time was 10:10. She groaned as she shoved it back into her purse and silently curst that they had been in the store for almost an hour. "Excuse meh." Rogue said as a sales person walked by. The sales person turned around and Rogue could see that he was in his early twenty's, had green eyes and his nametag said Steve. Rogue watched as he tensed at recognizing her and feared for a moment that he would refuse to help, like so many of the other pleasant people that they had the pleaser of meeting. Rogue however was pleased to see that he took a deep breath and relaxed somewhat as he started walking toward her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, ya know what time the bookstore down the street opens?"

"Umm…I believe it opens at ten."

"Thanks." Rogue said as she turned back to the dressing room. "Hey, guys" Rogue called when she got close enough for them to hear her. They all turned to look at her before she continued "Ah'm goanna go down ta the bookstore."

"But we're sopping." Kitty said.

"No, yer shoppin' Ah'm board as hell, so Ah'm goin' ta the bookstore."

"You can't go alone." Kitty said.

"I'll go with her." Laura called from the chair that was in front of the dressing room.

"Okay, let's go." Rogue said as Laura got up out of the chair.

"We'll meet ya guys in the bookstore before the movie."

" 'kay."

Rogue and Laura walked into the bookstore and were hit with another gust of artificial air. They had started walking down the center of the store when Rogue suddenly got the felling that she was walking by herself. Rogue stopped and looked to her left and than to her right, when she saw that Laura was not on ether side she turned around. Rogue could see that Laura had stopped at a table marked Children's Tales and that she was looking at a book. Rogue walked over and could see that the book she was looking at was Pinocchio.

"That's a book about a--"

"Marionette, I know."

Rogue gave her a confused look clearly not understanding how she could possibly know that. "How do ya know that?"

"My mother use to read it to me." Laura explained with a sad look on her face as she ran her hand over the cover. "She would sneak pages in and hide them with The Art of War."

"Oh." Rogue wasn't sure how to respond, she knew the subject of her mother was touchy. "Do ya want it?" Rogue asked as she figured Laura might want it because of her mother.

She shook her head no before saying "I have the one she read."

"Okay. Well…um Ah'm gonna go down there" Rogue said as she pointed in a direction. "ya cin stay down here if ya want."

"No, I just saw it and it made me think of her." Laura turned away from the table to face Rogue and Rogue could see that Laura was fighting to hold back tears.

Rogue was completely taken back by the watered eyes. She knew that on very rear occasions that Laura did cry, but I was still weird to think that this was the same girl who broke into the institute, took out all of the X-Men and nearly killed Logan and herself. 'No, that wasn't Laura that was weapon X-23. X-23 was the killer, Laura was the lost girl. She was a walkin' contradiction she could be innocent ta certain situations and yet understand just how horrible the world really was. Hell Ah'm amazed that she could even function in society at all.'

"Rogue."

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ah was just thinkin'."

"Oh. What do you think the others are doing?"

"Probably playin' dress up." Rogue said with a smirk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tabitha, Kitty and Amara **

"What do you mean that there are no more smalls?" Kitty called from inside the dressing room.

"What do you mean, what do I mean, it's just how it sounds." Amara called from outside the dressing room.

"What do'ya think?"

Kitty stuck her head through the door and could see Tabitha was standing at the end of the walkway. Amara was laughing in her chair and when Tabby turned around Kitty could see why. She had a red bandana tied around her head, she was wearing a paint splattered shirt, a neon pink bra on the outside of the shirt, black and white striped arm sleeves, a bright green skirt with tree big buckled belts around her waist and yellow rain boots. Kitty laughed to herself as tabby strut back down the hallway and blew a kiss to herself in the mirror at the end of the end of it. Kitty pulled her head back through the door and finished getting dressed. She was hanging a shirt back up on its hanger when she heard a very loud and angry woman yell.

"I want the three of you out of this store this instance!"

"What'd we do?!" Tabitha yelled back at the lady.

"You're disrupting my other customers. Now, get out of those cloths, grab your two friends and get out!"

Kitty opened the door to her dressing room and walked out. She could see Tabitha and the lady glaring at each other.

"Come on Tabby, I kinda want to leave anyway." Amara called to her

"Yeah this place was getting boring anyway." Tabby said as she turned around and walked back to her dressing room. A few moments later she emerged from the room and her, Kitty and Amara all left the store.

"Stupid norm she only threw us out 'cause we're mutants." Tabitha grumbled

"Yeah because it had nothing to do with how you arranged those two mannequins" Amara said with a smile.

"What, I leave you two alone for two minutes and you rearrange a mannequin!"

"Yeah, you have to see the picture." Tabitha said as she pulled her cell phone out of her canvas bag that she had drawn time booms allover. "Here." She said as she handed the phone to Kitty.

"Oh my God Tabby your ridicules" Kitty said with a slight smile as she handed the phone back to her.

"What time is it?"

"10:40." Tabitha answered before she put the phone away. "Now lets go find us a Rouge" Tabitha said with a smirk as the threw the door to the bookstore open and walked in. Kitty and Amara followed behind her and all three of them stopped in front of the door. "Now all we have to do is find them." Tabitha said as she looked to the left and then to the right

"We could just call Rogue." Kitty said.

"Where's the fun in that." Tabitha responded as she started walking down the center of the store. Kitty and Amara looked down rows as they past while Tabitha did not seem to be paying any attention. "Hey you!" Kitty and Amara both looked over to see Tabitha getting the attention of one of the workers.

"She's going to get us thrown out again." Kitty whispered to Amara

"I wouldn't put it passed her." Amara whispered back

They both looked forward to see Tabitha talking to the worker. "She has white bangs, brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and dressed as if it were fall, seen her?"

"No."

"Well you're no help." She said as she threw her hands in the air and walked off.

"Tabby don't get us thrown out." Kitty said in what she hoped was an intimidating voice, but it was obvious that she was not even listening.

"I bet she's in the horror section." Tabitha whispered to herself and then proceeded to skip down the aisle humming unidentifiable tune.

"What did she do, eat a bowl of sugar this morning?" Kitty asked

"She had a frozen coffee, we're lucky she's not throwing time booms as she skips."

"I know she's around here somewhere." Tabitha whispered to herself as she taped her chin in thought and peered around a shelf. She looked up and could see that she was in the horror section, but the Southern Goth was nowhere to be found. She then turned around, gasped in surprise and grabbed her heart at seeing Rogue standing right behind her.

"That's fer scarin' Kit."

Tabitha cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Fine I can appreciate a good scare, where's Laura?"

"Right here."

"God." Tabitha said as she spun around to see Laura standing behind her with Kitty and Amara next to her.

"Thanks Rogue."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go we're gonna be late fer the movie."

They all left the bookstore and walked down to the movie theater, which took about five minutes. Once they reached the theater Tabitha, Amara and Kitty had to decide on a movie.

"Well since you guys are decidin' on what movie ta see and meh and Laura already know what we want ta see, we'll meet ya inside." Rogue said as she walked forward and got their tickets. Rogue and Laura had already gotten their popcorn and soda by the time that Kitty, Tabitha and Amara had walked into the theater. " 'bout time."

"We had to decide with Rock-Paper-Scissors." Kitty explained

"Alright, well our movie is about ta start so we gotta go."

"We'll meet you guys in front of the theater when the movie's over."

" 'kay."

Rogue and Laura walked into the theater and could see that it was relatively crowded for the first showing on a Sunday. They walked up to the top row and found some seats pretty close to the middle of the aisle. A couple of guys sat down on Laura's side and Rogue watched as the guy next to Laura leaned into her.

"Hey you get scared during the movie and want to grab my arm for comfort it's fine with me."

Rogue's shoulders shook as she surpassed a laugh at the thought of Laura getting scared during the movie.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Laura said without even looking over at the man.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune when the movie starts. I heard that several people got sick from watching this movie. " he said.

"That's because they have weak stomachs. The movie is starting and I would appreciate it if you no longer talked to me."

The man only snorted in response and sat back in his seat.

Half an hour into the film Rogue was getting squeamish and was happy to know that she was not the only one. About twenty people walked out of the theater and those who had stayed were all ether covering their eyes, hiding behind each other or had slouched down in their seats. Rogue looked over to her left and was not the lest bit surprised to see Laura leaned forward in her chair, sucking on her soda and staring wide eyed at the screen as if she were a little kid watching a Santa movie for the first time. Rogue leaned back in her chair to she looked at the man who had offered arm to Laura in support was cowering in his own chair. Rogue turned back to the screen and really wished she hadn't. 'Maybe I should have gone with the other girls instead.' She thought to herself as she held onto her stomach and tried to mentally prepare herself for the rest of the movie.

* * *

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys had fun reading it. The bit with Laura leaning forward in her chair while drinking her soda and staring happily at the screen was taken from her comic series. If there is a Slaughter Row movie I do not own it. Ejfslar was typed at random so if it is real I do not own that as well.

P.S. I have a poll on my author page on whether Rogue should gain control or not, right now the votes are for Rouge to have control and this is what I am referring to with the second apologue.

P.S.S. next chapter is the final Girls Day out and then the chapter after that is Remy's surprise. Please remember to REVIEW!


	6. Girls Day Out part 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to post. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers.**

* * *

**Girls Day Out (part 3)**

Rogue sat in the middle of the food court at the local mall drinking her soda with a box of fries next to her. Rogue then let out a sigh as she sat up and looked around the food court. She could see families, the elderly, groups of friends, couples and Kitty, Amara and Tabitha in line at paradise bakery. Rogue and Laura had to go sit down at a table as Rogue was getting nervous standing so close to so many people in line and Laura had been watching the people around her like she thought they were going to attack any moment. So here she was sitting in the middle of the food court at three in the afternoon praying for the day to be over.

"Rogue."

Rogue looked over to her left to see Laura sitting with her arms folded over the table and an empty tray in front of her. Rouge was not surprised to see that she was already done eating, Laura had already informed her housemates that she took very a little amount of time to eat.

"Yeah?"

"You're not having fun."

"Shoppin' just aint really my thing."

"God could that lady have been any more bitchy." Tabitha said as she slammed her tray down on the table and sat in the second chair to Rogue's right. Rogue jumped slightly at the noise and then glared at Tabby for causing her to jump.

"Tabby we've dealt with worse." Kitty said as she sat between Tabitha and Rogue. Amara took the seat between Tabitha and Laura.

"What happened?" Rogue asked as she finished off the last of her fries.

"The cashier was having a bad day."

"Bad day my ass." Tabitha grumbled as she bit into her sandwich.

"Well it's not important so lets just enjoy being at the mall." Amara said

"Now all we have to do is think out our plan of attack." Kitty said as she went to take a bite of her salad.

"We're under attack?" Laura asked as she sat up even straighter and started to scan the mall for possible threats.

"No," Rogue was quick to try and calm her down and even grabbed on to her arm to keep her from jumping up out of her chair. "It's just an expression." She continued and released her arm when she felt her relax slightly.

"Nice going girl you almost turned the mall into a war zone." Tabitha said as she elbowed Kitty in the ribs.

Kitty blushed as she swallowed her bite and then looked over at Laura. "Sorry Laura, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's fine." Laura said as she continued to scan the mall.

"Why do you do that?" Amara asked

"Do what?" Laura said without even looking over at Amara.

"Scan all of the places we go into."

"I'm checking for possible threats."

"Oh."

They sat at the table discussing what to do and finishing their lunches. After several minutes of trying to decide which stores to go to first and eventually coming to an agreement, they left the food court and set out to shop.

"How 'bout this?" Kitty asked as she held up a long black skirt.

"Kit it's got pink flowers on it." Rogue said with disgust.

"So, would it kill you to own more girly cloths?" Kitty said as she rolled her eyes and hung the skirt back up.

"They'd probably burn her."

"I'm surprised she didn't turn to dust the moment the sun hit her."

Kitty looked behind Rogue to see the source of the voices and then said to Rogue, "Rogue don't." Rogue did not respond before turning around.

Tiffany gave a big fake smile before saying, "I'm surprised they let trash like you in."

"Look Tiff." At the nick name Tiffany wrinkled her noise in disgust; it was known fact that she hated nick names. "Ah'm in a good mood today and Ah suggest that ya don't ruin it."

"You don't scare me you hillbilly freak." Tiffany spat as she folded her arms over her chest. Rogue only cocked an eyebrow at Tiffany's attempt to appear brave in front of her, but Rogue knew it was all talk. Rogue then started walking toward Tiffany and Rogue could see her flinch and suck in a deep breath as she stopped an inch from her.

Rogue then whispered "yeah right."

Tiffany was frozen in fear as Rogue walked around her; Rogue was intent on not sinking to her level. Kitty followed after Rogue as Tiffany was too shocked to do anything.

She then turned around to glare at Rogue's back before saying, "Yeah well…at lest I have a boyfriend and, I can kiss him and touch him in ways you can only imagine."

"She was with a guy last night." One of her friends spoke up from her side.

Tiffany turned and glared at her friend before saying "Obviously he lost a bet, or something, I mean what kind of guy willingly asks a freak out who can't touch."

Kitty could see the whole exchange in a mirror they were passing by. Kitty then looked over at Rogue to see how Tiffany's comments were affecting her and could see that on the outside she looked relatively unaffected. Kitty knew it was an entirely different story on the inside. She had known for a long time that Rogue really liked Remy, they had had late night conversations about it and Rogue had made her swear that she was never to inform anyone of anything they discussed. She had also told Kitty that the reason she turned him down every time he asked her out was because she was afraid that he would get sick of not being able touch and leave her. She had even gone as far to confess that if she really did give her heart to him and he did leave that she wasn't sure she would be able to get over it. It was for these reasons that Kitty knew that these comments were affecting her, but she also knew that Rogue wasn't going to show it.

"What's going on over here?" Tabitha said as she came around the corner with Laura and Amara behind her. "Oh." She said as she saw Tiffany and had figured out what all the commotion was about.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kitty asked with a smile as she ignored Tiffany.

"No, not really." Amara said as she, Tabby, Kitty and Laura followed Rogue down an isle.

"So you freaks are just going to ignore me!" Tiffany screeched as she stomped her foot and followed after them. "Nobody ignores me!" her voice only getting louder in anger as her two friends followed nervously behind her.

"Tiffany maybe we should just leave them alone."

"Excuse me!" Tiffany came to a stop and turned around to glare at her.

"It--it's just that there's more of them and the have powers, so they could really hurt us."

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Excuse me, miss, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave."

Tabitha flew back down the isle with Amara right at her heels as they both peeked around the rack of cloths to see what was happening. They could see a man possibly in his late fifty's and the build of a football player telling Tiffany and her friends to leave.

"Excise me!!" she shrieked her face turning beat red in her anger.

"You are upsetting my customers and your voice is giving me a headache, so I am telling you to leave my store."

"You're telling me to leave," The look on her face showed complete disbelieve "you do know you have freaks in this store, right?"

"If you are referring to the group mutants that are shopping in my store, than yes I am well aware that they are here. Now, if you do not leave I will be forced to call security to come and escort you three out."

Tabitha doubled over in laughter at look on Tiffany's face and had to lean on Amara for support, who was also laughing.

"You freaks are going to pay for this on Monday!" She then turned and stormed out of the store with her friends following after her.

"You guys should have seen it, it was so funny." Amara said as her and Tabitha both ran back down the isle where Kitty, Rogue and Laura were looking at cloths.

"Yeah I thought for--"

"Was that Bobby?" Kitty asked no one in particular as she looked over at the entrance of the store.

"What would Bobby be doing at the mall?" Amara said as she looked over as well.

"I don't know, but I know I saw him." Kitty said as she as she continued looking.

"It couldn't have been him."

Kitty started looking around and then said "Where did Rogue go?"

"She's over there." Laura said as she pointed to the male section of the clothing store.

"Rogue, what are you doing over there?"

"Yeah we're not guys." Amara said

"Maybe there's something she's not telling us."

Rogue rolled her eyes at Tabby as she was looking at some shirts. "Ah was thinkin 'bout gettin' Remy somethin'."

"Aaww." Came the collective call from Kitty, Tabitha and Amara.

Rogue glared at the three of them and then turned around and walked deeper into the section.

"Oh come on Rogue don't get mad, that's really sweet of you." Kitty said

"Can I help you ladies with something?"

They all looked over see the man that had told Tiffany and her friends to leave, folding shirts.

"Yeah she's looking for something for her incredibly hot boyfriend." Tabitha then shriek in surprise when Rogue threw a shirt at her.

"Would y'all leave meh alone?"

"What kind of things is he into?"

Tabitha handed the shirt to the man and gave an evil smirk before starting to count off on her fingers "Girls, motorcycles, Girls, drinking, Girls, partying, Gi--"

"Tabitha, Ah swear ta God if ya don't knock it off, yer gonna have an unfortunate accident."

"I don't know why Remy enjoys making you mad. You're mean when you get mad." Amara said

"Some guy's are into that kind of thing." Tabitha whispered to Kitty.

"Oh, you can get him a pair of sunglasses, you know since you broke a pair of his." Amara suggested.

"Okay, first of all he probably stole 'em, so they were never his ta begin with. Second of all it was his own dame fault and third of all that be like the biggest insult ever."

"Okay, so don't get him a pair of sunglasses it was just a thought."

"Ah want ta git him somethin' personal."

"Underwear." Tabitha said as she snapped her fingers and had a triumph smile on her face.

"What?" Rogue looked back at her with a look of confusion.

"Underwear, you can get anymore personal than that." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rogue groaned as she turned her attention to the man who had offered his assistance and could see him attempting to hold back a laugh at watching them bicker amongst one another. "Thank ya fer atteptin' ta help us, fer tellin' Tiffany off and Ah'm so glad that we could entertain ya with our bickerin'." Rogue turned her attention back to her friends and said "Ah'm levin'."

"Have a nice day girls!" he called as she turned around and started walking towards the entrance with Kitty trying to catch up with her while say thank you over her shoulder.

"Thank you" the remaining three called as walked after Kitty and Rogue.

"Nice one Tabby." Amara said as they made it about half way through the store.

"Oh come on 'mar it was funny." Tabitha gave a grin as she threw her arm around Amara's shoulder.

"Your phone is beeping Tabby." Laura said

Tabby released Amara, stopped and started digging through her purse as Amara and Laura kept walking "Hold up, I can't look for it while we're walking."

"We're going to lose Rogue and Kitty and maybe if you didn't carry a lot of unnecessary stuff in it you would be able to find what you're looking for."

"Laura can track them and there's no unnecessary stuff in here, now here hold this." She then shoved a hand full of stuff into Amara's hands.

"Why do you have all of this?" she said as Tabby continued to hand her things "There's like five hundered pens--"

"There are only eleven pens." Laura interrupted

"Okay so eleven pens, gum, receipts, candy wrappers and gross, is that melted chocolate."

"I don't know prob--ah-ha found it!"

"Great here." Amara thrust her hands forward to give Tabitha her stuff back.

"Just throw it all in." She said as she held her purse open for Amara. Amara rolled her eyes as she dumped everything back into her purse.

"Hey it's a text from Remy." She said reading her cell phone as the three of them walked out of the store.

"What's it say?" Amara asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Be back by six."

"What time is it now?"

"Five-o-two."

"So we only have fifty-eight minutes left."

"No we only have approximately eighteen minutes." Laura said as she walked in front of Tabitha and Amara sniffing several times as to not lose the trail.

"How do you figure that?" Amara asked

"It takes about five minutes to walk across the mall, another five across the parking lot and about another thirty on the way home, plus the other two minutes which only leaves about eighteen minutes."

"Did you find them yet?" Tabitha asked with slight irritation.

"Almost." Laura said as she sniffed again and continued walking. They had past by a few more stores before Laura had started to veer from the center of the mall to a biker store. They walked into the store and could see Rogue and Kitty towards the back looking at helmets.

"Hey Rogue!" Called Tabitha about as loudly as she possibly could have. Several people looked over at her which caused her to snap "What are you all looking at?" The people all looked away and continued do what they had been before.

"What?" Rogue called with out even turning around

"We have to leave in about ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Because Remy wants you home at six."

"Crap." Rogue said as she started to quickly scan the store.

"Rogue why don't you get him a gift card?" Kitty suggested

"'cause gift cards aren't very personal."

"Well, you're running out of time."

Rogue continued to look around the store in a desperate attempt to find something. After scanning the store twice she sighed and walked over to the cash register.

"What can I help you with?" the man at the counter asked.

"Gift card." She pulled her wallet out of her purse and pulled her debit card out.

"Which one?"

"Two hundred."

He reached behind himself, grabbed a card and set it on the counter. Rogue swiped her card and thanked the man. "Alright lets go." They all left the store and as Rogue continued walking to the parking lot her heart had started to beat faster at the fact that her date with Remy was so close.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for this chapter, personally I don't think it's all that good, my muse decided to desert me so I had very little inspiration to write this. I hope that it is at lest tolerable and I promise the next chapter will be so much better. Sorry for any mistakes. Please remember to review!


End file.
